Lovers Tale
by Luckk
Summary: I'm Back and I'm redoing things:: Riku disappears after Valentines Day. When Sora goes looking he runs into a six year old full of surprises and danger. SoraxRiku
1. Valentines Day

Loves Tale  
  
Summary: every one has someone to love except Riku. When Riku Suddenly leaves Sora meets a certain six-year boy.  
  
Warning: yaoi- boy and boy romance. Don't like then why are you reading this!?!  
  
Disclaimer: ME OWN IT * gets attacked by owners * okay I don't own it, sheesh.  
  
A.N: This is my first fic okay. First three flames are accepted unless very stupid.  
  
"I love you Sora." "I love you too Kairi." Today is Valentines Day. Every one has a valentine except one. "This is pathetic. Who cares about valentines day?" Poor Riku. He never had a Valentine. But did he care? Of course not. But today wasn't an ordinary day. Because a certain someone was spying on them. " My little Riku, why did they leave you alone? Don't worry, I will put you out of your misery." It had to be Ansem. "My little Riku didn't you grow from the last time we met. Oh today it would be two years."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*KAIRI POV~*~*~*~* This was too perfect. I mean, the person who I love the most loves me. Poor, poor Riku. Not. I hate him. Sora could of found me by himself he didn't need help from him now did he. Humph. He could die and I could care less  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*SORA POV~*~*~*~*~* This is great. Kairi loves me, most of my friend are happy for me, I got my first kiss just know and best of all Riku supports me........... I think?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*RIKU POV~*~*~*~*~*~* Wow, Sora just kissed Kairi. Who cares? I could care less for that bitch. Damn her. Kissing Sora like one of her toys. Now that's nasty. Wow, I'm laughing. That's the first for today. But I have this strange feeling something is going to happen  
  
So what do you think? Hey if you hate it than don't read it. Please click that little review button. Ling, my little puff, will send it to me. If I get at least two reviews I will update. If not it will go into the trash. Thanks.  
  
Smell ya' later,  
Wolf Riku ^__^ 


	2. Sora: Riku gone?

LOVERS TALE  
  
A.N: thank you Chibi Tanny, Heather Christi, and Sora otaku.  
  
Warning: see chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: don't own squat. If I did kairi would be dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sora Pov*~*~*~*~*~*~ " There you are Riku. I thought I would never find you. Who would of thought you'd be here just thinking" okay so I have a bad sense of humor. Well kairi seems not to think so. "Please sora, spare me." Well Riku seems to be in a bad mood. "You okay, Riku? I mean you look kind of pale." I'm trying not to laugh, but that was funny. I mean it made kairi fall to the ground. "Humph." With that he left. "Something wrong."  
  
Well its midnight and why can't I stop thinking about Riku? There has to be something wrong. As I get up, I here something loud. And I mean REALLY LOUD. Oh wait it's my stomach. Never mind.  
  
Why am I in the Secret Place? Not sure. Something told me to go. But why? Hmmmm. Oh well.  
  
~!@#$%^&*~ NEXT DAY-1:00pm~*&^%$#@!~  
  
WHERE THE HELL IS HE. I've looked everywhere and can't find Riku. This is driving me insane. I mean, even his mom is worried. Why do I get the feeling I need to go into the Secret Place? What the. Why is the door open? Well only one why to find out. Might as well go.  
  
So how is it? Good, bad, worst. I know Kairi is ooc but I DON'T like her. This is a Sora/Riku fic. So please. 5 reviews. That's all I ask for. Um I am working on a Pokemon story. I want to write a Zoid fic on season two. You know with Van and Raven. But I will need help. Please R&R.  
  
Smell ya' later  
Wolf Riku 


	3. Sora: Meet Reka

LOVERS TALE Warning: see chapter 1 Disclaimer: I do NOT own it. If I did I would. uh. um. Never mind A.N: okay so my chapters are short. I am just not used to it yet. And just as Sora otaku wanted there will be kairi bashing BUT in the next chapter. So sorry. Well on with the story. This whole chapter is in sora pov. "." = Talking * . *= Action '.'=Thought or Exaggerating ~*~*~*~*= Change scene On with the story * hears crickets * fine see if I care. * Breaks down crying *  
  
What the. Where am I? This place looks like a cross between a western and horror movie. Ahh great, I just had to be hungry. Well this shop looks like a food shop. Creepy. It looks like those old food shops but it's all torn down. Might as well go inside. " Hello there sweet stuff. I'm Lina your waiter. Well just don't stand there, honey. Come on in." okay this lady looks like she's 24-30. She also looks like one of those Victoria Secret models except Halloween style. "So um is there a menu?" "No just tell me what you want honey." "Well I came from some information on someone." I showed her a picture of Riku "Oh you mean Reka (ree-ca)" " Um, okay." "He's always on the roof of this here diner. And he always sings this beautiful song. He told me it was for the one person he loved. That bastard, whoever he is, leaving poor Reka alone." "Well I'll just go see him now thank you". Okay so I made it out that 'diner' alive. What the. I hear singing. Probably 'Reka'. Well might as well go and see. * Gulp *  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ON ROOF ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight, its hard to- huh who are you?" What the? Is this person supposed to be Rik- Reka. Well he doesn't look too different beside that Kimono that looks like it was Blue. With stains of blood and. Hey wait. What would a little 6-year-old wannabe Riku doing with Blood on his shirt. And plus, his hair is all the way down to his ankles. WHY DOES HE EVEN HAVE A DAGER WITH HIM? "For protection" "Huh" wow great job Sora, now you sound like a bigger idiot. " I said I carry this dagger for protection." "." " Hi I'm Reka. Who are you?" "Um Sora" "Uh sora" "Yes" "Your pant zipper is undone" "Eep" so that's why everyone has been staring at you Sora. "Your cute" "."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~ Sorry people. I had to end it there. I know it may still be short but I had the case of a* dun dun dun* WRITERS BLOCK. But I THINK I know what will happen. Well Smell ya later Wolf Riku ^-^(New improved look) 


	4. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Hey everybody who stayed with this HORRIBLE writing. I am losing interest in Kingdom Hearts. My last chapter was all jacked up. I DIDN'T DO THAT ON PURPOSE. I may not update this. So ummm that's it.  
  
Smell ya later Wolf Riku ^-_-^ 


	5. Wha?

Lovers Tale By: Luckk 

**Chapter: **4 of ?

**Disclaimers: **Dun own…

**A.N: **OMFG! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I swear people, I don't know why I haven't updated. The reason why I said I lost interest was because I was annoyed at someone who kept telling me what happened. But a few weeks later I got over it and fell in love with Kingdom Hearts again. (and beat it!) I'm almost done with KH 2. I just have to get the Ultima Weapon, beat Sephiroth, and then win the game. Riku so cute. I'm also working on my other stories and stuff….

BTW, I finally learned the way to make you paragraphs not stick together, and this is just a little teaser for what I'm working on…

**S**ora stared at the mini Riku.

'Reka,' He thought 'that must be the oddest name I have ever heard. But…'

Sora leaned down to Reka's level. He grinned. "So, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He looks just like you only with shorter hair and is a lot taller."

Reka looked confuse. Then his eyes widened and he grinned also.

"Yeah, I know 'im! His name is…umm…Ri-"

"RIKU!"

"Sure."

Sora couldn't believe it. He found his friend in about 10min. ((Unlike KH 1 and 2…))

"So," He started "where is he?"

Reka's eyes turned an ugly shade of red. "Like I'm going to tell you." With that, he jumped off the roof.

"Wha!" Sora tried to catch him, but the roof was slated and he lost his balance sending him falling as well. Luckily, He remembered how to Glide and he landed gently. Unfortunately, he lost sight of Reka. Sora started to think.

'Reka turned nasty when I asked him where Riku was at.' Sora walked away from the diner, not noticing when a dark mist clouded over it. The only two windows turned yellow and changed into eyes that glared at Sora. The balancing beams changed into legs and with a push it stood.

Sora turned around at the noise and was shocked at this huge monster. It Lunched at Sora and at the same time some yelled his name.

"SORA!"

He was pushed out of the way as the monster landed. Sora opened his eyes to see…Kairi?

AN: WTF! Where did that come from? Hehe. So random. Someone please HELP ME! I'm also looking for a Beta. If your good, wont yell at me, and have patience then you have the job!

Please, no flames…

Till We Meet Again,

Luckk in a nutshell.


End file.
